


Of Books and Dandelions

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, soft book giving sugar daddy Qui-Gon Jinn, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: The first book came as a bit of a surprise to Obi-Wan. It was gorgeous, a first edition, pristine copy of a book he had off handily mentioned wanting to find months before.The second one was even more so.By the third, Obi-Wan knew he was in love with Qui-Gon Jinn.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134





	Of Books and Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure indulgent fluff. Unbetaed and not really edited.

The first book came as a bit of a surprise to Obi-Wan. It was gorgeous, a first edition, pristine copy of a book he had off handily mentioned wanting to find months before. It was rare enough that he had expected to have to wait years, if not decades for a copy, especially on a new professor’s salary.

“You deserve it.” Qui-Gon had whispered and simply smiled when Obi-Wan gasped at it, offering to pay him back, even if the thought of the sheer cost of such a thing made his knees buckle. It was not as if he was exactly poor, but teaching, even at a university level, had never paid well. Even less so when you were an untenured, unproven astrophysics associate with ten years of university debt to pay.

They had met by chance years before, a moment where the world had aligned just right. Obi-Wan had been a bright-eyed, brand new doctorate student, paying for classes by working as a TA and part-time at a local bookshop. Qui-Gon, well Obi-Wan had never quite understood what Qui-Gon had come into the bookstore for that first day, but after spending most of Obi-Wan’s shift talking, hiding if Obi-Wan was honest, between the tall shelves of books, they had left the store that day friends.

If he had thought the first to be a surprise, the second was even more so. It was a simple paperback, well-loved and worn from Qui-Gon’s own collection. Obi-Wan had spent a cold, rainy Sunday comfortably curled in a chair in Qui-Gon’s study, wrapped in a blanket that smelled of spiced tea. Qui-Gon had sat at his desk, reviewing one of Obi-Wan’s journal submissions, while Obi-Wan devoured the novel page by page. The evening began to grow soft around the edges, an even colder night settling in when Obi-Wan finally stood at the door to say goodnight. 

“Why don’t you keep it.” Qui-Gon had said, his smile warm as he handed the book to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blinked in confusion, knowing just how important and carefully curated Qui-Gon’s collection was.

“I couldn’t possibly.” Obi-Wan replied, only to be waved off with a broad hand and an offer to be driven home. How could he possibly say no, when Qui-Gon looked at him so softly like that?

The third book was a bit less startling; it was Obi-Wan’s birthday after all. It was the book itself that almost brought him to tears, an actual signed copy of a Stephen Hawking work in Hawking’s own hand. It would have had to be signed in the early 1970’s, when Hawking was able to still hold a pen, well cared for by someone who knew its worth, both monetarily and to the science loving community. Obi-Wan clutched it close to his chest, his heart pounding in his ears when he realized that he might just be a little in love with Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan didn’t understand what he had done to deserve such generosity, but he couldn’t help but want to somehow pay it back in kind. Obi-Wan was at the downtown farmer’s market on a chilled Sunday morning when he found the first tiny plant in a tiny ceramic pot. It was a bit silly, a stoneware circle about the size of a golf ball, glazed in flecked green. It was the limp, half dead plant that drew Obi-Wan to it the most. It had looked so sad, so forlorn as it sat among its healthier, larger siblings. He knew if anyone could save it, it would be Qui-Gon, and so he had bought it, carrying it gently home, that week’s produce and fresh bread long forgotten as he asked Qui-Gon if he could stop by for tea.

And so months turned into years, and a slow exchange of books and plants and tea built between them. Sometimes they would go months between gifts, but Qui-Gon always managed to make Obi-Wan swoon, not just because of the gift itself, but the tender care and thoughtfulness behind each one.

Obi-Wan just wished he could understand why Qui-Gon would spend so much time and money on someone like him. He wasn’t anything special, an orphan that had studied hard and worked his way through school, relying on grants and loans. He was no one compared to Qui-Gon, the giant of a man in both stature and standing. Somedays Obi-Wan even wondered why Qui-Gon bothered with him, what the other man got out of their friendship besides strange little plants and someone to talk books and philosophy with. No, Obi-Wan knew he was nothing special, but every book and gift and hour spent together, Qui-Gon made him feel like he almost could be.

Such was the case with the twenty-first book, a handmade leather-bound collection, when Obi-Wan was unable to contain his heart any longer. He knew that he was probably about to ruin everything they had built over the two years since their dance had begun, the deep friendship he so cherished, but he knew he had owed it to Qui-Gon, to be honest with the other man about his feelings.

So, Obi-Wan breathed deep, finally putting aside his fears and kissed Qui-Gon in thanks, a chaste, hurried brush of lips. Obi-Wan heart swelled almost to bursting with bright relief when Qui-Gon leaned into the kiss, pulling Obi-Wan close to show him just how much he was loved.

Their first true date was simple, elegant and ruminative like Qui-Gon himself, an afternoon picnic in Qui-Gon’s familiar lush garden. Not that they hadn’t been practically dating for years, Obi-Wan realized halfway through with a laugh, thinking of a dozen similar afternoons. When he had told Qui-Gon as much, he had chuckled, kissing the laugh from Obi-Wan’s lips as he whispered, “Took you long enough to realize.”

It didn’t take much for Qui-Gon to convince Obi-Wan to move in with him, the key pressed between the pages of yet another book, given with a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple and a whispered, “Only if you want to, my own.”

It only took an afternoon to move his things, Obi-Wan’s books, especially the ones gifted by Qui-Gon, the only things he truly cared about. Obi-Wan had been staying in Qui-Gon’s house even before they had begun dating, the spacious cottage and vibrant gardens more of a home than his cramped apartment could ever be. Qui-Gon was more his home than any building could ever be.

“This is for you, Obi-Wan. Entirely yours.” Qui-Gon said as they moved the final box in. He swung open a door to what had once been the guest bedroom Obi-Wan would stay in, long before they had started dating. Gone was the small bed and nightstand, replaced by row upon row of empty bookshelves surrounding a large oak desk and comfortable chair, eagerly awaiting to be filled.

“They won’t be empty for long, my love.” Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan close as hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face in Qui-Gon’s neck, overwhelmed by his lover’s generosity.

Qui-Gon fulfilled his promise tenfold, taking Obi-Wan from bookshop to bookshop, filling Obi-Wan’s arms with hardbacks and whatever literature Obi-Wan even glanced at longingly, refusing to let him pay for even a small romance paperback. Obi-Wan crumbed as they began to fill the first of many shelves, his heart aching to find a way to tell Qui-Gon how much he loved him, gifts or no gifts. 

It was a warm summer evening when Obi-Wan noticed that many of, as Obi-Wan called them, Qui-Gon’s plant children had started to outgrow their pots. Many of them had been the gifts Obi-Wan had given him over the years. He laughed to himself, thinking of how ridiculous the small plants must seem to Qui-Gon, with his abundant garden and carefully maintained greenhouse. Obi-Wan was struck with an idea, silly but heartfelt all the same.

As a faculty member, Obi-Wan was able to take one free class every year at his university, and it just so happened that they were offering an introductory pottery class twice a week. Qui-Gon hadn’t even batted an eye when Obi-Wan told him he would have a class Tuesday and Thursday nights and would be home later than normal. No, Qui-Gon had simply kissed him and told him he would plan to have dinner ready when he got home.

Pottery and ceramics did not come as naturally as physics had for Obi-Wan, tactile and messy in nature. But he worked hard, learning how to use the wheel to spin beautiful, even if simple, pots and planters for Qui-Gon. The instructor was patient, and after Obi-Wan had explained his intention, had even allowed Obi-Wan to skip the sculpture portion of the class in favor of making more small pots.

Finally, months later, Obi-Wan brought home his first real success, a small round pot with a wide brim. He had decided to mimic the first plant and pot he had ever given Qui-Gon, using a bright green spotted glaze, letting the stoneware’s natural hues shine.

Tears of his own glistened in Qui-Gon’s eyes as he carefully twisted the pot in his hands, beaming as if it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He took Obi-Wan’s hand and led him to the greenhouse, and together they repotted a plant of Qui-Gon’s choosing. Obi-Wan frowned as he examined its leaves, recognizing their shape from days spent in the garden pulling weeds at Qui-Gon’s instruction.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked. “Is that a  _ dandelion? _ Are you growing  _ weeds  _ now?”

“It was your first gift to me, my darling, of course I took care of it.” Qui-Gon laughed, handing Obi-Wan the plant’s original pot. It was the small, dabbled green one he had bought Qui-Gon as his very first gift.

“You should let me get you a new one.” Obi-Wan sighed at himself, embarrassed he had bought Qui-Gon a  _ weed. _

“That weed means everything to me, Obi-Wan. It’s the most important plant I own.” Qui-Gon carefully lifted the dandelion, putting in its new home.

“You deserve much more than a weed, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan frowned, wondering how he could have been so blind all those years ago.

“But you see, my love, when you gave it to me, I knew that you loved me in return and I just needed to wait for you to realize it for yourself.” Qui-Gon’s voice was soft, tender and despite the dirt on his hands, Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon down for a kiss, reaffirming exactly how he felt, over and over again.

Months, and many more new pots later, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan one last gift, one greater than Obi-Wan had ever hoped to receive.

They had gone out to lunch and Qui-Gon quietly led them down the street hand in hand, laughing about their first meeting and the things they had faced together over the years. Obi-Wan didn’t even notice their path until they stood outside of the bookshop they had met in so many years before. Qui-Gon pulled him inside, the smell of fresh coffee and new books as comforting as a warm blanket on a cold day.

“Did I ever tell you why I came into the shop that day, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon squeezed his hand tighter, bringing it to his lips for a kiss as they browsed the shelves. Obi-Wan shook his head, letting Qui-Gon continue. “I had seen you, restocking the shelves. You were holding a hardback but had stopped to read the summary inside the cover before you put it on the shelf. You were so beautiful in that moment, I couldn’t look away and before I could think better of it, I had come inside. I don’t even remember what I asked you, just that you smiled, and I knew I wanted to see you smile everyday for the rest of my life.

“Obi-Wan, having the opportunity to love you is the greatest gift I could have ever hoped to have received. Would you marry me?”Qui-Gon pulled a small black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a silver band, beautiful and elegant in its simplicity, exactly what Obi-Wan would have chosen for himself. 

“Only if you will marry me.” Obi-Wan laughed as he pulled out a ring box of his own, one he had been carrying almost since the day in the greenhouse. He had seen it a few weeks prior, designed to look like a vine wrapping around and around itself in a never ending spiral. Perfectly Qui-Gon. He had rushed out the next morning to buy it, not knowing when he would ask, just that he knew he wanted to. 

As they exchanged rings and kisses, hidden in the stacks of books, Obi-Wan’s heart was full, knowing that the gift and promise of forever with Qui-Gon was all he ever needed. 


End file.
